


Mission Accomplished

by MissAlrauna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Confusion, DBH Easter Exchange 2019, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, F/M, I had this idea when I read 12th night, M/M, Nines helpes his big brother, Secret Relationship, Somehow, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAlrauna/pseuds/MissAlrauna
Summary: Niles wants to help his brother and he always accomplishes his mission.In some ways.





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the DBH Easter exchange and it is for Lalalaurie on Tumblr, hope you like it^^

The android was female, an AP700 model, with light brown skin and black curls. She wore a coat, even though she was unable to feel the winter around her, and paced up and down. The girl was neither Connor's nor Niles' target, but they were watching her anyway.

 

"What do you think she's waiting for?" the RK900 asked his brother. They were standing in front of an office building and waited for their partners who were interviewing a witness inside. The building was the headquarter of one of Detroit's violent anti-android organisations, and therefore Hank decided that this was a task designed only for humans. Now, they were outside and watched the girl, walking around in the snowy park on the other side of the road.

 

"Who."

 

"The girl."

 

"No, I meant to say that she is not waiting for something but for someone. Nothing would be able to keep her waiting for 27 minutes, but this person she is awaiting seems to be very important to her."

 

"I see", Niles still followed her with his grey eyes, "We have been standing here for 27 minutes too, you know."

 

Connor chuckled and looked at his predecessor.

 

"I highly doubt that she is a police android too."

 

A smile played the taller one's lips and he nodded. Even though he was far more advanced than his brother, he still had so much to learn. Connor had been a dork when he started working with Hank and adapted to human interaction, but Niles sometimes felt like he was completely incapable of communicating with their human colleges, especially with his partner, Gavin Reed. Connor assured him that that was partly the detective's fault, but nevertheless, Niles struggled with being a deviant. He was so happy that his big brother was there for him, always helping him with everything. He was the one who gave him his freedom and continued to give him so much, without ever demanding something in return.

 

The girl suddenly stopped, as a young white human approached, loaded with shopping bags. She crossed her arms above her chest and started to speak, although the RKs couldn't hear what was being said, they didn't imagine it wasn't too nice, based on her expressions. But the man smiled, put the bags down and searched for something in his pocket. When he found it, he made hand movements to get the girl to close her eyes. She, surprisingly, did that, and while her LED spun in a nervous yellow, the blond man took her hand and slid a small ring on her left ring finger. The girl opened her eyes, smiled and hugged her boyfriend before they kissed for a few seconds and walked away, arm in arm. Niles looked to his right and saw that Connor was smiling, too.

 

"They are cute, you have to admit that", he said.

 

"I suppose", Niles murmured and looked at his brother, "It seems nice that they love each other, after all the tensions."

 

Connor nodded and the other one managed to catch a hint of blue on his cheeks.

 

"Do you have someone? Somebody to love?"

 

"I have you, my little brother", the puppy-eyed android looked at his feet, "But if you mean if there would be a human that I desire a romantic relationship with… there is someone."

 

"Fucking asshole!"

 

Behind them, the automatic doors of the building swung open and Hank and Gavin stepped out, the younger one raging.

 

"Hiding behind his fucking money like a whiny bitch, dumb motherfucker!"

 

Niles was used to his partner's rants, so he didn't take his eyes off his brother immediately and got the chance to notice something. When both of them turned around, Connor smiled in the same way the AP700 had smiled at her boyfriend's gift. As he was the most advanced android ever created, he quickly put two and two together to come to a conclusion:

 

_Connor is in love with Hank or Gavin._

 

But who of them was it? Connor was working with Hank on a daily basis, romantic feelings would have made investigating the cases assigned to them far more difficult. So it must have been the other one,

 

_Connor is in love with ~~Hank or~~ Gavin._

 

The realisation must have triggered something in his programming because while Niles was happy for his big brother when he revealed his feelings, he suddenly felt different about it. But setting that aside, he wanted to help Connor regardless.

 

"Okay, that wimp just told us about two locations where the gang is operating, I suggest two of us go to one of the houses."

 

Hank didn't seem too impressed with Gavin's anger and just wanted to go on with his work, and that gave Niles the perfect opportunity.

 

"I think that is a good idea, but I think I will go with you, Lieutenant, and Connor will be Reed's partner today."

 

The other three looked at him, confused, but didn't seem to have any counter-arguments. His plan was clear to him: Pairing Connor with Gavin would result in giving his brother the perfect opportunity to admit his feelings for him. Even if that hurt him deep inside his soul.

 

 

Ten minutes later, Hank was driving with his old-timer trough Detroit, with Niles on his side. The android could tell that he wasn't used to that, Connor was more outgoing than him, but he tried his best to be a good replacement, in the end, that had been his initial purpose. They were driving to one of the locations the witness had disclosed. Recently, there had been many attacks on a certain kind of android, and Hank, Connor, Gavin and Niles had teamed up to investigate the crimes, leading them to an underground organisation that used the hatred and fear to loot the killed androids and resell their parts to other shady organisations.

 

"Let's hope we get these scumbags fast, this whole thing is starting to get on my nerves!"

 

The grey-haired stopped at a red light and scratched his beard.

 

"This whole thing? You mean… doing your job?" Niles asked. Hank looked at him for a few seconds and laughed.

 

"Yeah, I suppose I mean that", the stoplight went green and the car started to move, "How is it going with you and Gavin? He doesn't exactly seem like a joy to work with."

 

Niles shrugged.

 

"I intend to maximise our productivity, and being not too nice towards Detective Reed has shown to do just that."

 

Laughter from the driving seat, again.

 

"Fuck, you androids manage to amaze me every day. No one has ever endured Gavin for such a long time."

 

"Officer Cheng and he seem to be good friends."

 

"But they are not PARTNERS! You can only be together with Detective Bitch for a limited portion of time and not go crazy."

 

"Well, I can."

 

"As I said", Hank stopped the engine next to a seemingly house in one of the suburbs, "You androids amaze me every day."

 

They stepped out of the car and the RK900 started to scan the area. None of the houses along the street looked good, but the one before him was the worst. The garden was big, but it didn't feel big as it looked like a dump, trash everywhere, empty beer cans, take-out leftovers, plastic bags and other garbage. Niles could make out some plants in between, but it was just weeds growing rampant all over the place.

 

The house really did fit the garden. It was a bungalow, the paint on the outside was peeling off the wood, the bell was rusty and the windows were either dirty or had holes in them. Hank walked up to the door and knocked.

 

"Detroit Police! Open up!" he shouted, but nothing happened. After that, the lieutenant didn't waste any time and kicked down the door, which didn't seem to be too much effort, given that the entrance was in the same condition as the rest of the house. Hank and Niles looked at each other, the human drawing his gun.

 

"Let's go in. But keep an eye out, I don't want to explain to Connor why his brother got shot."

 

Connor. Niles had to think about him and Gavin when they entered the house that, surprisingly, looked worse than the garden. He wondered what they were doing, maybe they were investigating their scene like Hank and he did, maybe they were still talking, but maybe they were already over talking, making out in Gavin's shitty car. In his mechanical guts, something hurt as if somebody punched him every time he had a different thought, but the grey-eyed couldn't think of any reason for this. Maybe there was a problem with his thyrium-pump, he was, after all, a prototype, there still was a chance that the technicians at Cyber-Life had made a mistake.

 

"Fuck, who or what lived here?"

 

Hanks booming voice came out of the kitchen, while Niles was going through a small bedroom. There was only a bed with a mouldy mattress and a closed wardrobe, but when the android stepped forward to open it, he stepped on something that made a crunching sound. When he looked down, he found a digital photo frame with a broken screen that was still showing a picture. The android reached out for it and inspected it.

 

It showed two women, passionately kissing. Both were wearing white dresses, the one even had a veil, probably a wedding photo. The one of the left was, according to his database, Missy Sullivan, currently living at Hilldrive 418 and her wife on the right was Tonya Sullivan, also living at Hilldrive 418. And there was it again, that feeling in his gut when he thought about the fact that maybe after confessing their feelings, Connor and Gavin would get married, too. His programming, the old part of Niles that still wasn't really a deviant, told him that he should be happy for his brother, getting married to the man he loved, but he wasn't. He didn't feel happy for him, not at all, he felt angry, angry for no apparent reason, and it drove him fucking crazy.

 

It wasn't jealousy, was it?

 

"You okay, Niles?"

 

The android looked up and saw Hank, standing in the doorframe and scratching his head.

 

"Yes, I just… yes, I am completely fine. Very fine, in fact."

 

The lieutenant didn't seem convinced by that but decided to skip that part of the conversation and instead just headed over to the wardrobe.

 

"Did you already check this thing here?"

 

"No…“ Niles admitted and scanned the space around the man. But when he noticed the big pool of blue blood on the dirty carpet, it was already too late.

 

"That motherfucker tricked us!"

 

Gavin was not pleased with the situation, and Connor began to wonder what kind of special communication protocol Niles had installed to deal with that every day. They stood in an empty apartment and had given up to search for the criminals.

 

"Let's just hope Niles and Hank have more luck at their locations. I…"

 

The RK800 went silent and his LED spun yellow and then red.

 

"What's wrong?" Gavin asked, "Are you having an android stroke? A short circuit or something?"

 

Instead of answering, Connor looked at him in shock and ran out of the apartment.

 

"Hey, stop it! The fuck's wrong?"

 

The detective ran after him, into the hall and through the front door.

 

"There was an assault, Niles says that Hank is injured! “ Connor shouted while he was heading towards Gavin's car.

 

"Shit!", Gavin stopped next to the Android and entered the vehicle, "Is the tin can okay?"

 

"He… he didn't say that", the LED on his temple spun from red to yellow, "We should just get going."

 

For once, Gavin followed the orders of an android and drove far too fast. For some reason, he was strangely worried about the RK900, but he pushed that thought away, to concentrate on the street.

 

Luckily, they weren't too far away from the abandoned house, so they arrived in only fifteen minutes. As soon as Gavin parked, they saw two other police cars, Hank's old-timer and an ambulance. Connor scanned everything and didn't wait for another second, he jumped out if the car and ran towards the house, looking for Hank and his brother.

 

"Connor!"

 

He turned around, noticing Hank leaning against the ambulance and chatting to a medical android. Around his left arm was a bandage.

 

"Hank, what happened?" Connor asked, his LED now deep red. He walked to the lieutenant and grabbed his hand.

 

"Nothing, really. One of these assholes hid in a closet like a bitch and decided to attack me with a knife made out of android parts. I knew one of you would be the death of me."

 

"Maybe we will", the mechanical doctor stated, "But if you are a little careful with your hand and go to the doctor every two weeks, you won't die yet."

 

"Thank you", Connor whispered, leaning a little more towards Hank.

 

"You should see the guy who attacked you!", the other android laughed, "He is drunk as hell and probably high on Red Ice. We gotta get him to the clinic and sober him up before you two can question him on the charges."

 

"Sounds good. I guess we need to send somebody to watch him, otherwise, he will escape before dawn."

 

"We can arrange that," the paramedic closed her bag, "We have to go now. Keep an eye on him."

 

The last thing was obviously directed to Connor, and he nodded, as somebody called out his name. He turned around and saw his little brother walking towards him.

 

"Connor! You were quick to come here."

 

"We were already done at our location, the witness threw us a red herring, I'm afraid. Thank you for notifying me, I was very worried about both of you."

 

"There is no need to worry about me, I'm though!", the lieutenant objected, but Connor frowned.

 

"But I was worried. You know that I…", the RK800 didn't continue, but grabbed Hank's big and uninjured hand. The man smiled shyly and brushed the back of Connor's artificial hand with his fingers. That confused Niles.

 

"What is going on?", he asked, scanning the two. Again, his brother blushed.

 

"Oh we… we are…"

 

"A couple", Hank interrupted him and let go of the smaller hand to put his arm around him, "We are a couple. It just… I dunno… sort of… happened."

 

"But, I thought you had a crush on…", then it hit him, Connor didn't smile at Gavin, but at the oldest one, and he just didn't see it properly, "You said you desired a romantic relationship with somebody, not that you are in one!"

 

"I admit I could have made it a bit more clearly…", Connor blushed a little more and looked at his shoes. Hank laughed next to him.

 

"As I said, you will be the death of me."

 

Suddenly, Chris Miller approached and started a conversation with Hank, while the android siblings took the chance and investigated the house further. When they got into the messy living room, Niles apologized:

 

"I'm sorry that I didn't pay attention and got him hurt."

 

"It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault.

 

"I was… not concentrated. Maybe something is wrong with my programming."

 

"Don't be so harsh with yourself!"

 

"I was so stupid, I thought you were in love with Detective Reed and that's why I suggested changing partners. I wanted to help you confess your feelings to him, after everything you've done for me and then I couldn't protect Hank…"

 

"Niles!"

 

Connor stopped him by removing the artificial skin on his hand and placing it on his brother's forearm.

 

"Don't worry. You did nothing wrong, and I appreciate you for wanting to help. But don't you think you have confused something there?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I wanted to say that those ‘programming errors' you told me about might be love. Or at least a crush."

 

"Are you sure?", Niles thought about that, "Do you think he might like me? As much as Hank likes you?"

 

"There is only one way for you to find out! Talk to him", Connor advised him and smiled, "I think we are done here and I should probably go home and take care of Hank and Sumo. Why don't you and Detective Reed go back to the precinct and handle the paperwork?"

 

"That sounds like a good idea", the younger android blushed slightly, "One day, I will thank you properly for everything."

 

"There is no need to do so. Seeing you happy is enough."

 

Hank was already sitting in his car when Connor joined him. He leaned over and pressed a light kiss on the android's soft lips.

 

 "Did you two find anything in there?"

 

"Nothing related to the case. Don't you think I should drive today?"

"No fucking way, my car is the only thing you didn't invade yet. I am a grown up and I'm gonna drive", the grey-haired decided and started the engine, managing everything surprisingly well considering his injury.

 

"How did you and Gavin get along?"

 

"Oh, you know him. Ranting and complaining about everything, easily frustrated when something doesn't go his way. Was everything okay with Niles?"

 

"You know that he is basically you but without the dork I fell in love with for some reason", Hank laughed and one hand left the wheel to rub Connor's thigh.

 

"I'm glad that you two get along so well. Both of you mean very much to me, you know that", the brunet closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch.

 

"Well, as long as you don't want me to be best friends with Gavin, I should be fine."

 

The car fell silent for a while and Connor opened his eyes again as Hank stopped petting him. Now he was just looking at the human, mooning over him like he did every night when the other one was asleep.

 

"By the way…"

 

They arrived at their home and Hank parked in front of his garage.

 

"Do you think your brother has a crush on someone like you had on me?"

 

Connor chuckled, leaned over the gear lever and pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss. He felt the big hands run down on his body before finally resting on his hips and the warmth radiating from his partner. When their tough ended, Hank's mouth was left open and gasping.

 

"Why don't you let this be my problem and come in with me to greet Sumo and look where this is going?"

 

"You bet I am."


End file.
